New Relationships, Old Friends
by Marvelous.Mirana.of.Marmoreal
Summary: Mirana POV. 3 old friends, 2 married couples. What happens when their children grow close? Mirana/OC Alice/Tarrant OC/OC
1. A New Beginning

**So, this is later posted than I first intended…I am currently trying to get a poem published in a magazine :D Pretty short, but it's only the beginning.**

"**Wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who wants to show you off to the world, and who turns to his friends then points to you and says "That's her'."**

_Mirana of Marmoreal, 24 years old_

It had been a year since Alice and Tarrant had gotten married. It had also been 9 months since Matthew and I had wed. Everyone seemed fairly happy and civil with each other. Tarrant and I had gotten past our disagreement on the matter that had torn us apart. I had told Matthew what happened when I refused to make love to him on our honeymoon. He didn't seem disgusted, like I thought he would be. Him knowing had made him love me slowly, trying not to push me past my comfort zone. I now trusted him fully, much to his enjoyment- 'enjoyment' being the keyword.

Now, we stood together in our throne room, holding each other's hands. He smiled and rested his hand on my inflated stomach. We were expecting our first child in just a couple months. I rubbed at my eyes, unknowingly smudging my white eye shadow. I revealed the purple marks around my eyelids. Matthew began a question, but I quickly cut him off.

"I just haven't slept much lately. Nothing to worry about, love." He smiled sadly and gently kissed my lips. I grinned under the kiss and he chuckled. He pressed his lips to my forehead and told me he'd see me later- he had a meeting with the Hatter. I decided to pay a visit to Alice and her little one- the baby boy was barely 3 months old! He was adorable. They'd named him Tannar after Tarrant's favorite cousin.

I knocked timidly on her door. We'd given her and Tarrant a place in castle that had 4 rooms- 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom. They deserved their own place.

"Come in!" she shouted from deep within her quarters. I opened the door and carefully stepped over that crack in the floor. I'd have to get someone to fix that before someone got hurt. I searched the little house for her and found her in her bedroom, feeding Tannar. I gave a little smile as a hello and lowered myself into a chair near her bed and settled myself so I was only mildly uncomfortable.

"How are you, dear friend?"

"Perfect. It's good to see you two again- it's been far too long." She laughed at me.

"It's been- at most- 5 days! Oh well, it's nice to see you again. You getting close?" she inquired. I ran my hand over my stomach and nodded. I had helped Alice through her pregnancy and now she planned on helping me. She was- at times- a little overprotective, but I knew she meant well. Alice scooted her chair closer and took my hand in hers.

"Okay, you're lying. How are you? Honestly?" I grimaced. She always knew when I wasn't telling her the truth.

"So-so. Tomorrow will more than likely be better." She shook her head and mumbled, 'Always the optimist.' I replied curtly, "Yes, I am." She looked up at me and furrowed her eyebrows. I frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry, Alice- I don't mean to be rude. I'm surprised you all can keep putting up with me." She smiled sweetly and then turned to Tannar, as he had started crying.

"Oooh, please calm down, love…Don't cry!"

"Let me see the little man." She handed him over to me. I cradled him in my arms in such a way that he was wrapped up tightly in his blankets, but not too tightly. He immediately stopped crying and began to doze. Alice gaped at me.

"How did you do that?" she asked in amazement.

"It's just a trick my mother taught me. Babies feel safest when they're wrapped up a little tightly. It's like they're back in their mother's womb." She thanked me silently and took the little boy to go put him in his crib. She came back in the room and helped me out of my chair. I felt less and less independent every day! I suddenly felt a huge surge of pain and fell back into the chair, gasping for air. I heard Alice yell for somebody, and I was hurried out of the room.


	2. A New Addition

**Just so you know- I've never had a child, nor am I a doctor of any kind…so if I get anything wrong—**

**-Tell me**

**-Don't bitch and moan about it**

**Thank you ;)**

**PS- I took Mirana's child's name from my **_**other **_**story, A Raven and a Writing Desk. I wonder if you've read it already…it's my huge big project right now ;) Feel free to go read it any time you want.**

**So, I love when people are straightforward (sometimes) I was asked a couple questions by AlicexHatter4Evaaaaaaaa and she directly asked me to answer them in an author's note :D**

**Is this your first story with Alice and Tarrant and a couple?**

_**Well, my first story- yes. I have written a poem about them, though. Maybe more than one poem…**_

**Is Mirana about to give birth?**

_**Let's find out, shall we?**_

"**A new baby is like the beginning of all things- wonder, hope, a dream of possibilities."—Eda J. Le Shan**

_Mirana of Marmoreal, 24 years old_

After 12 hours of labor, my baby was still unborn. I was lying in the infirmary- it was empty, besides Tarrant, Matthew, Alice, a doctor, and I- sweating bullets and clutching my sheets. The first few hours, I'd been able to deal with the pain but now it was unbearable. I had to keep my mind focused on the fact that, after it all, I'd have a sweet little baby all to myself…and my husband, of course.

Another contraction hit me like a cinderblock and the doctor in the room told me to try and "help the baby along." Yeah, well, he's not the one lying on this cot trying to give birth, now is he? I 'pushed' the baby along, and t seemed like that was all I had to have done. I was curled up like I was doing a sit-up and I felt something slip out between my legs. I heard the shrieks of my baby as it was- finally- pulled from my body. I fell back and rested my head on the pillow behind me. I closed my eyes for a moment before I started to frantically search for my child.

The newborn was placed in my arms by Matthew. Alice smoothed my hair out of my face and wiped my perspiration covered forehead with a cool rag. I looked at the little person in my arms and looked at Matthew, one question going through my mind.

"It's a little girl," he whispered. Okay, that wasn't my question, but a little girl!

"Is…is she…healthy?" I asked timidly. I had been sick when I was born and I didn't want my baby to get my disease as well. That'd be terrible.

"Of course she is! Wha' kinda question is tha'?" asked Tarrant, standing near Alice.

"Oh, hush up," I said, smiling widely.

"What'll you name her?" asked Alice, touching the little girl's few curls of blonde hair. Matthew and I looked at each other.

"I…I don't know. We never really thought about that," said Matthew. We all laughed. We really didn't plan when it came to this baby.

"Well, what about Julia?" asked Matthew. Tears misted my eyes as he mentioned my lost sister's name. I remember how she looked, and our daughter looked exactly like her. I bit my lip and blinked my eyes, trying to clear the water that gave away my emotion.

"I'd like that," I choked out. "Hi, Julia." Her little eyes opened, revealing little blue orbs. I memorized her face, the smile she gave me when I touched her nose, the way she bit on my finger. I felt like I was holding little Julia of Crims back when I was 6 years old. I told Matthew to come lay down with us. Alice, Tarrant, and the doctor let us be. He and I took turns holding Julia, but my arms felt empty without her there. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. I closed my eyes and dozed off. It must've been hours. I noticed when Matthew got up, pulled the blankets over me, and placed Julia in the bassinet across the room.

As he turned his back to walk out the door, I smirked and said "Where do you think you're going, mister? Get over here," I ordered. I sat up again and he came to sit next to me.

"You're a naughty little thing Mira," he informed me. I knew it too. I smiled and kissed him lightly. He kissed me back, a little deeper this time. Of course, just as I was really starting to enjoy it, Julia shrieked from her bassinet, telling us she was probably hungry. I heaved myself up and walked to the bassinet. I lifted her tiny, pale body from her nest of blankets. She immediately stopped crying and smiled smugly, as if to say _Ha, I made you get up. _

What a child. Oh well, it makes me love her that much more.


End file.
